The Warrior's Welcome
"The Warrior's Welcome" is the First Episode of the Warrior. Like other first episodes, there are no changes in the rules. Description Text A straightforward adventure for a straightforward warrior. Rules Standard Rules. How To Unlock It's the only episode which is available from the beginning. So, it's unlocked by default. Story Introduction Epilogue Leveling Up Available Items Weapons * Sword (Given at the start of the episode) * Spiked Shield (Offered at Level 3) * Boomerang (Offered at Level 3) * Whip * Toxic Ooze * Claw * Staff * Hammer * Shovel * Battle Axe * Six Shooter * Crystal Sword * Detonator * Pea Shooter * Broadsword * Dagger * Nightstick * Tazer * Snowball * Lightning Rod * Juggling Ball * Matchstick (only in the Tutorial) Shields * Shield Bash (offered at level 5) * Iron Shield * Buckler * Target Shield Magic * Blight * Counter Spell * Shriek Items * Bump * Spatula * Chocolate Cookie * Snake Eye Charm * Midnight Charm * Healing Crystal * First Aid Kit Floors This episode uses the "warrior_normal" generator. Starting Equipment * Sword Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Whip * Toxic Ooze * Claw * Staff * Hammer * Shovel * Battle Axe Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items The chest on this floor always contains: * Bump Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * An apple * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Broadsword ** Iron Shield ** Dagger ** Buckler ** Target Shield ** Nightstick ** Blight ** Snake Eye Charm ** Midnight Charm ** Healing Crystal ** Tazer ** Claw ** Boomerang ** Snowball ** First Aid Kit Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Bump * Six Shooter * Crystal Sword * Chocolate Cookie * Blight * Detonator * Spatula Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 3 of the following items: ** Broadsword ** Iron Shield ** Dagger ** Buckler ** Target Shield ** Nightstick ** Blight ** Snake Eye Charm ** Midnight Charm ** Healing Crystal ** Tazer ** Claw ** Boomerang ** Snowball ** First Aid Kit Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Whip * Toxic Ooze * Claw * Staff * Hammer * Shovel * Battle Axe Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * An apple * A trade deal for one of your weapons or shields, offering one of the same items you might find in this floor's chest. Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: * Counter Spell * Pea Shooter * Chocolate Cookie * Toxic Ooze * Blight * Detonator Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples * A shop which will sell an apple, an equipment upgrade, and one of these items: ** Spatula ** Lightning Rod ** Shriek ** Hammer ** Juggling Ball ** Toxic Ooze Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. The boss cannot be Drake. Tutorial On the first playthrough of this Episode, the first floor of the dungeon is replaced with a tutorial, with what appears to be a series of unique, fixed, maps. Map 1A Map 1A contains 1 chest, which contains a Sword. There is no way to manage the Warrior's equipment prior to opening a later chest, so perhaps he has no weapon beforehand. Map 1B After the player opens the chest, a Space Marine appears in the space where the Warrior started. The character needs to fight the Space Marine to progress the story. Map 1C After the player kills the Space Marine, a chest appears where the first chest was, and two apples appear in between the player and the chest. The chest contains a Battle Axe. Map 1D After the player gets the chest, a Hothead appears where the Space Marine had been. Map 2A After the player defeats the Hothead, they reach Level 2 and the map changes shape. Two chests are available, the top one containing a Matchstick and the other containing Bump. Map 2B When the player opens the second chest, a level 1 Jester appears in the space the Warrior started this map in, and an exit trapdoor appears in the space above the Jester. When the player defeats the Jester and goes through the trapdoor, the following dungeon floors are the same as the standard version of the Episode. Trivia * Rare Enemies can't be encountered in this Episode, like all other first episodes. Category:Episodes